Reincarnation
by succulent
Summary: A woman is turned into a vampire and people recognize her as a vampire queen she used to be. A story about how she returns to her previous lifestyle as a vampire and faces a war with the Sarafan. [after BO2 before SR1]


Disclaimer: You know that a simple girl like me wouldn't own something as grand as Legacy of Kain! ;) I know that Legacy of Kain isn't mine, but the story is. So hands off!  
  
Reincarnated ~ A Legacy of Kain Fan-Fiction  
  
Written by Nitara  
  
Chapter One ~ Becoming  
  
Maren Young coughed harshly as she stepped out of the old tavern. Even after the door was completely shut, and she was outside, she continued to choke. The disgusting smell of smoke and rotten ale was stuck in her throat. She continued to stand in the shadows, under a big dirty sign saying "The Tombstone Tavern." Maren felt upset that she had to work at such a horrible place. She looked towards the street, and decided to get home. As she took a step, she heard a cold voice behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" it said. Maren froze in her tracks. The voice was so cold, she was unable to move. "I...um...I'm going home!" she stuttered quietly. She gulped as she heard the female behind her step foward. "Well don't just stand there with your back in my face! Turn around, child!" the stranger exclaimed. Maren shut her midnight blue eyes and slowly made her way to face the other woman. When she opened her eyes, she saw beauty that she had never seen before.  
  
The woman had bright blonde hair that fell just under her jaw line. Her enchanting green eyes were the color of fresh green grass in the summer. The skin that covered her tall, skinny body was white and pale. She was wearing a long, strapless, velvet, blue dress. On her slender feet were blue high heels. It made Maren feel so dirty. Compared to this woman, Maren looked disgusting. She was wearing a white tank top with a tan skirt. They were dirty due to the grimy hands of the men at the tavern.   
  
"Now what were you doing again?" the stranger asked. Maren brushed a strand of her waist-length black hair out of her face and squeaked, "I'm on my way home." The woman took another step foward while a small bit of anger appeared on her face. "Well get to it then! If you continue to linger about, you'll be killed in an instant!" she screamed. Maren looked down on the floor. Her emotions were mixed. She was feeling nervous, and somewhat mad. "Sorry...Look I've got to run now. It takes me a long time to get home and I don't want to get there too late," Maren spoke, looking at the sky now.  
  
"If it takes you so long, what're you doing here?" the woman interrogated. "I...I...work here," Maren managed to spit out, feeling rather embarrassed at the moment. She no longer wanted to talk, she was feeling exhausted. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed and fall into a deep sleep. When she would wake up, she would forget about this stupid conversation and come back to another day of working at the tavern. "Say, if you had the chance to change your life, to make things better, would you take it?" Maren's eyes continued to look at the stars as she nodded. It wasn't but two seconds later when she felt a sharp pain on her neck as her body was crushed to the ground.  
  
"You're...you're a vampire!" Maren screamed. Maren started to feel sick as the last drops of blood in her body was being taken away. She felt so ill that she couldn't scream anymore. She no longer struggled to free herself. "Goodbye Nosgoth..." she whispered, her eyelids drooping. The other woman stood over her, making sure that she was close to death. "It was the only way. Just think, you'll be free from those men. You'll be free from that awful bar! You should be thankful that I killed you!" she exclaimed. But it was only two minutes later when she totally regretted it.  
  
As the sun slowly slipped further behind the horizon, Maren noticed (through half closed eyes) that a man was to walk by. He was wearing a pair of gray pants, a gray trenchcoat, and a gray hat. He held in his left hand a large lantern. "It's...the light...at the end...of the tunnel..." Maren gasped through dry lips. The other woman kept close watch on this man. She didn't want him to call the Sarafan as soon as he knew what was going on. She positioned herself so she could jump up on the man and kill him. As he walked by the women, he just tipped his hat with his free hand and spoke, "Good evening, ladies!" The woman had looked at Maren when he walked by, so the man wouldn't see the blood dripping off the woman's chin. As she saw Maren for the first time, since it was so dark, she screamed "Oh my god!" The man turned around to look back, but a couple of seconds later, he turned around again and continued to walk.  
  
"M-M-Maren, I thought you died!" the woman screamed. Maren tried to speak but she wasn't strong enough. She was so close to death. She could feel Death breathing down her neck...sucking her soul out of her body...Maren watched the woman take her own wrist and bite into it. "What...are...you...doing? You...just...j-j-j..." Maren tried to ask but was cut off. The woman looked worried. "Don't worry! Drink this!" she exclaimed, placing her dripping wrist over Maren's mouth. Maren barely had the effort to push the blood down her throat. It tasted disgusting. "No, Maren, don't spit it out! It will help you live!" After hearing that, Maren forced herself to drink the blood, slowly running away from Death...  
  
With a sudden jolt Maren felt alive again. She stood up, giving an angry look at the woman. The woman also stood up, and she whispered, "Follow me." 


End file.
